Demon Lords and Love
by VeryHungryAuthor
Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. New

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**NEW**

Sesshomaru was just in time to see her die, and then he slaughtered the demon that dared attack what was his. Flicking the blood from his sword, he approached her already cooling body. Rin was crying over her, begging her Lord Sesshomaru to save her because she had saved her.

The girl, the priestess his half-brother traveled with, she had died in Rin's place. Curious and obligated, he felt Tenseiga pulse and swept the sword through her still form. Eyes fluttered open, a deep breath was inhaled, and new life had begun for Kagome Higurashi.

And then Rin's smile returned.


	2. Broken

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**BROKEN**

Kagome hadn't been thinking when she had covered Rin's body with her own, she only knew that she couldn't let the little girl die. And even now, as she was gasping for air and dealing with all the pain of having her body restarted, she couldn't regret her choice.

The girl was giggling and dancing around Sesshomaru, so full of joy that Kagome was once again among the living. Kagome smiled at Rin as the girl ran to her for a hug, wincing at the tight arms around her still-healing broken ribs but returning it regardless.

Sesshomaru sighed, Kagome smiled.


	3. Hope

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HOPE**

She smiled and endured pain from Rin in the form of physical affection, something the girl did not get from Sesshomaru. And he pondered this, watching her cringe during an embrace, he did not understand why she tolerated the action.

Kagome had been tagging along with them ever since they had inadvertently rescued her from yet another kidnapper, Rin liked her companionship and Sesshomaru didn't protest. Even when they had found her, beaten and bloody, she had smiled at the pair with bright eyes. Apparently she had been there for days, but hope kept her going.

What an odd girl.


	4. Quills

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**QUILLS**

This priestess was too caring, he had known this from the day she sacrificed her life for Rin's. But this was a new level of care, one he could have never imagined someone to sink to in all his years on the planet. They were only acquaintances at best, the group and Kagome, and enemies at worst but she treated them like friends. She read stories to Rin, distracted her when she thought Sesshomaru could use a break from the girl, and cooked for them as well.

But now she was sitting with Jaken, pulling porcupine quills from his butt.


	5. Doorway

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**DOORWAY**

She remembered the first time she met Sesshomaru, how he had been so ruthlessly cold-blooded. When he had pulled the pearl from InuYasha's eye that happened to be the doorway to Inu no Taisho's grave, she had been outraged and terrified. Same could be said for when Sesshomaru had tried to kill her for pulling out the Tetsusaiga, she had been scared to death and sure she had met her end.

But now, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru sat beneath a tree stoically while an adorable Rin was plaiting his hair, and she knew she'd never look at him the same.


	6. Breathless

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**BREATHLESS**

"Kagome, what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked one evening, with her innocent smile.

Kagome was surprised by the question, "I don't know, Rin, I never really thought about him. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and started picking at the grass, boredom clearly the cause of this conversation. Kagome smiled at just how cute the girl was.

"I suppose I think he is very handsome, the first time I looked at him he took my breath away." Kagome blushed a bit while Rin giggled into her hand.

And Sesshomaru smirked and sat up just a little straighter.


	7. Pain

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**PAIN**

Her heart ached to be leaving them, she was so fond of Rin and even Jaken with his reluctance to admit he'd miss her. And Sesshomaru…he said very little, rarely spoke to her, but something about just being around him had been relaxing. She was going to miss that too.

However, they had finally come across her friends, and it was time for her to go. She hugged Rin and told her that she loved her, and Rin pulled Jaken into the hug as well with a giggle. Then she ran off to her friends with eyes full of tears.


	8. Test

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**TEST**

With a sigh, Kagome drooped in her desk chair and felt like crying. Another test, something else to remind her that her life in the present was suffering because of the responsibilities of the past. She didn't even want to look down at the paper, she already knew she was going to fail and tears were welling up.

Forcing herself, she looked down and her eyes crossed at all the numbers and symbols that didn't make any sense to her. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes against a headache that was building.

Kagome really, really, _really_ hated tests.


	9. Drink

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**DRINK**

There was a celebration going on at the village when Kagome returned to the past, someone had been married earlier that day and everyone was abuzz. InuYasha had also clearly been drinking, and Kagome knew to avoid a drunk InuYasha since he was more prone to confuse her with Kikyo.

Stealing some juice and a couple cups, Kagome retrieved Shippo and they headed for the nearby field to watch the sunset. She sensed Sesshomaru and Rin and turned around with a smile,

"Want a drink?" She offered a cup to the stoic lord, who accepted the drink and said nothing.


	10. Anger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**ANGER**

Sesshomaru knew anger well, rage was an emotion he allowed himself to express outwardly more often than any other. And he wasn't surprised to feel it bubble up when his drunken half-brother stumbled in their direction.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" He slurred, glaring at the demon before looking at Kagome.

"He's just visiting, InuYasha." Kagome sighed, sadness seeping into her voice.

Lifting a brow, Sesshomaru watched the interaction with curiosity and anger rolling around in his stomach.

"Why're you visitin' my Kikyo?" He demanded.

And Sesshomaru was surprised by the anger he felt for reasons he refused to name.


	11. Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**DREAMS**

She was embarrassed and ashamed. Kagome went to sleep every night now with reluctance and had herself a fitful sleep at best. Her dreams weren't anything outrageous and they weren't adult by any rate, but she knew that if her friends knew about them then they'd never look at her the same.

Every night since she had seen Sesshomaru knock InuYasha out at the wedding celebration, Kagome had dreamed about him. She assumed that the timing and situation messed with something in her head and some part of her took the hit as defending her.

In her dreams, he smiled.


	12. Puzzle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**PUZZLE**

He thought about her too much, constantly trying to figure her out. It didn't help that Rin talked about her often enough that he didn't have the chance to forget her. He did not understand her, that human girl was so strange and different, he could not remove the picture in his mind of how she looked the last time he saw her.

She was a puzzle. Always giving, always caring, always smiling and forever loving. Full of human weakness, but unlike any human he had seen before. He wondered: What it would be like to be loved by her.


	13. Discrepant

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**DISCREPANT**

Kagome noticed the differences between herself and Kikyo often, every time they met up and every time InuYasha left them to go see her, and every time InuYasha confused them. Kikyo was cold, almost unfeeling, she did not believe that demons and humans could co-exist peacefully, she did not like to share InuYasha and wanted him to become human to be with her. Kagome would die for a friend, she accepted them all as they were, she loved people easily with all their faults and believed that co-existing was possible.

But the biggest discrepancy? Kikyo wouldn't be thinking about Sesshomaru.


	14. Holiday

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HOLIDAY**

Kagome was painfully aware of the holiday, even if it wasn't celebrated in the Feudal Era. Valentine's Day. She'd celebrated all of them every year and this year Kagome was 19 and it was not much different, except that she was spending it in the past and celebrating with her friends.

Then Rin appeared out of the trees, running for a hug and a kiss, all smiles. And Kagome's heart tightened a bit as _he _stepped out after the girl. She offered him candy and a smile, and explained the holiday with an invitation to join the group for fun.


	15. Mirror

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**MIRROR**

Sesshomaru and Rin had hung around after Valentine's Day, they stayed for about a week and within that week InuYasha had been called by Kikyo twice. Kagome knew it there was nothing she could do, InuYasha loved Kikyo first and she wasn't even sure why it hurt to see him leave anymore. Perhaps it was the way he stared at her when he returned.

"I'm so tired of looking in the mirror and seeing someone else." She said aloud to no one.

"You should spend less time with someone who encourages that behavior." Sesshomaru responded in a quiet, even tone.


	16. Seeking Peace

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**SEEKING PEACE**

"I don't see why that Ice Prince has been coming around so much lately." InuYasha grumbled as they walked over the hill.

Kagome smiled softly, "Maybe it's his way of extending an olive branch to us." Part of her knew it was Rin's persistence that kept Sesshomaru coming, but perhaps she could do some good with it.

"Keh, what the hell does that even mean, wench?" He responded.

"It means he's trying to make peace, InuYasha." Trying hard not to reply angrily.

"That still doesn't explain why he spends all his time standing around with you. I don't like it!"


	17. Questioning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**QUESTIONING**

"How old are you, priestess?" Sesshomaru asked, standing beside her as she stirred the pot over the fire.

"Nineteen years." She tried not to betray the surprise she felt at the question.

"And where do you go when you leave?"

"Home."

There was a quiet moment, he knew she was avoiding the straight answer but he let it slide.

"Do you love the half-demon?"

She sighed, "Not like I used to. But I always will."

"He hurts you." It wasn't a question.

"Sometimes, love hurts. You are full of questions tonight, Lord Sesshomaru." She observed.

He didn't acknowledge her comment.


	18. Red

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**RED**

The color red had always reminded Kagome of InuYasha running around in his Fire Rat robes. She'd see red and hear his voice, feel the fabric as she rode on his back, and just envision him the way she found him: pinned to the God Tree.

But now, as she was surrounded by the warmth of him, Kagome knew that red would forever remind her of Sesshomaru. How he held her to his chest and took the blow meant for her. She'd remember the blood on his clothes and how her heart had raced when she looked into his eyes.


	19. Happiness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HAPPINESS**

Sesshomaru observed Rin and the kit playing with the priestess, they all were smiling and the children were laughing. They were playing a game she had called, "Tag." One was "it" and tried to touch one of the others to transfer the title of "it" to them and the game continued in that cycle. It was amusing to watch at least, he had noted that the priestess slowed herself to give the kids an advantage.

Her eyes sparkled with something as she smiled over at him and waved. Unsure, he fathomed a guess that it was happiness in her eyes.


	20. Family

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**FAMILY**

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin ventured as she picked flowers from a nearby field, "do you have a family?"

Sesshomaru squinted at the girl, "Why have you asked this, Rin?"

"Kagome talks about her family a lot, she misses them. Do you miss your family, M'Lord?" The girl's innocence was a constant source of uncomfortable moments for him.

"No," was his simple response, trying to put the subject to rest.

It rolled off of her, "How do families get started?"

He hesitated, golden eyes flicking over in the direction of Kagome, "Two people start a family."

"_How?_" She pressed.

"With…love, Rin."


	21. Divorce

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**DIVORCE**

"InuYasha, SIT!"

The group cringed as the half-demon hit the ground, struggling against the bonds of the necklace to climb out of the crater. They assumed it would be a while and they began to unpack, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the behavior.

He did not understand how his half-brother won the love of the priestess when they had been divorced on almost every subject. But it was amusing to see how she put him in his place constantly, it was clear who was the true head of the group. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he found it attractive.


	22. Flying

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**FLYING**

Sesshomaru's group had been traveling with InuYasha's for a while now, and the methods of travel were always the same: Kagome rode on InuYasha's back, Sango and Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara, Rin and Jake rode on Ah-Un while Sesshomaru preferred to travel on his cloud of energy.

He wondered what it was like to travel with a passenger, he couldn't help himself in his day-dreaming of Kagome's reactions to the height and the way she would cling to him. The last time she was close to him he had bled on her, he wanted to fly with her.


	23. Drowning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**DROWNING**

Coughing and sputtering, Kagome gasped for air and her eyes flew open wide to be greeted with the sight of golden eyes, silver hair, and magenta stripes. She was confused and still coughing up water and she realized she must have fallen asleep in the hot springs. It was always a danger, so warm and relaxing, but usually Sango was there with her to keep her awake. This time, she had gone alone late at night when she realized that she couldn't sleep.

"Take more care, priestess." His tone was sharp and irritated, Kagome started in his hold.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru."


	24. Bed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**BED**

The demon lord escorted her back to the camp silently, and Kagome was ashamed of herself for putting him in the position of her rescuer again. She wanted to apologize again, she wanted to take back the situation, he was too cold to be constantly saving her.

"I-," Kagome started in a whisper, but she was cut off by the solid tone of Sesshomaru.

"No apologies. Go back to bed, girl." He gave her a small push.

Hesitantly, she whispered to him, "C-can I sleep near you? Wait, nevermind, that was ridiculous to ask." She blushed heavily.

"Your choice, priestess."


	25. Balloon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**BALLOON**

Shippo had few tricks he knew, he had lost his parents too early to learn the full spectrum of pranks and illusions. But he knew enough to amuse one adorable human girl named Rin, and he loved making her laugh while they traveled together. He didn't have any siblings and this was the first time he spent any extended time with another kid.

"Hey Rin, want a ride?"

"But Shippo, you are so little!" She giggled.

Putting the leaf to his forehead, Shippo transformed into his giant pink balloon form.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both flinched at her squeal of joy.


	26. Compressed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**COMPRESSED**

Snake demons were nasty buggers, and there was never just one because a ton of them were born in the same nest, and they tend to pair up at the very least. The group had been unlucky in this aspect, because there were definitely more than two attacking them.

Sesshomaru was suddenly in the tight, crushing bind of one of them. Kagome caught sight of him and saw his fight against the compressing grip, and she rushed in without thinking. Jumping onto the snake, she wrapped herself around it and concentrated on purifying it.

She was glad to help him.


	27. Reinvigorated

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**REINVIGORATED**

It was refreshing to play in the cool spring with the kids, while the others were off rebuilding some huts that got destroyed in the fight with the snake demons. Well, Sesshomaru had stayed behind in a silent refusal to assist and was guarding them at the spring.

Rin was wheedling him into playing and Shippo had joined in, Kagome was laughing from her seat on the edge of the water. They splashed him and she smiled when he bent gracefully and splashed them back.

Yes, it was very invigorating to be here in this moment, she felt better already.


	28. Spilt Milk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**SPILT MILK**

Smiling, Kagome waved goodbye to her friends as she headed in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. She needed to restock her first aid kit and they were running low on ramen and non-perishables. Humming a tune, she shifted the strap on her shoulder and picked up her pace as the well came into view.

Swinging her leg over the rim, she went to drop in the depths but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her.

"What are you doing, girl?"

And Kagome could almost see it, her secret spilling all over like milk on the kitchen floor.


	29. Contempt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**CONTEMPT**

Visits from Kouga and his wolf clan were rare indeed, and it always caught Kagome off-guard to be lifted into the air and spun around but it always made her giggle. It did not make InuYasha laugh, however, and it seemed Sesshomaru was also not amused by his appearance either.

So used to the routine of greetings and then fights between the wolf demon and the half demon, Kagome just sat back underneath a tree and looked around. She had to swallow a gasp when she saw Sesshomaru looking at Kouga with such contempt.

He was very much not amused.


	30. Acceptance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**ACCEPTANCE**

Sesshomaru has been traveling with them for quite some time now, watching her for longer than that, and he knew that he had changed. What he felt and how he reacted around her was no longer something he could control.

He had thrown himself in harm's way for her, he enjoyed it when she smiled, he reveled in her scent, and he wanted more. She was human, everything he despised, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her anymore.

He would not lie to himself, he wanted her. Accepting that truth, he pondered on how to proceed and win her.


	31. City

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**CITY**

Kagome grew up on a shrine, it was almost secluded in it's peaceful and quite way, and visits to Tokyo and other cities weren't often. So when she was in the past with her friends and they found a marketplace, she was always excited. They were her cities.

Sesshomaru had observed her giddy reaction with mild amusement as she tugged the kids from one vendor to the next to "ooh" and "ahh" over different things. He wondered why she spent her money on the children when it was obvious there were things she wanted as well.

She was too giving.


	32. Blue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**BLUE**

His grip tightened, it looked so small in his hand, he had been staring at it off and on for the rest of their traveling that day. He had bought it on a whim, when he had seen her look so longingly at it before buying Rin a paper mask from the next vendor.

Once the group had settled for the night, all asleep except for Kagome and the kit she was trying to get to sleep, he approached her and dropped the necklace in her lap. Surprised, she smiled shyly up at him.

It was blue, like her eyes.


	33. Hear No Evil

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HEAR NO EVIL**

Another confrontation with Naraku, he caught them at a relaxed moment and took full advantage of the opportunity. His demon wasps and random demons he had summoned were there to do his dirty work, and he had sent a puppet to stir up trouble.

He got close to Kagome and whispered to her of betrayal to come from Sesshomaru, of the impending murder of Kouga, of Sango's brother Kohaku dying in misery, and of InuYasha choosing Kikyo and leaving her for dead.

Kagome would not hear it, her face was focused as she fired her arrow and destroyed the puppet.


	34. Heartless

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HEARTLESS**

As they recovered from the attack, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru assisted the others with cleaning up the remains of the demons while she sat at the nearby spring to help the kids wash off the blood. She felt pangs of guilt at times like these, when he was so much the opposite of who she always assumed he was, now she couldn't believe this was the demon she once thought unfeeling.

Rubbing the sapphire on the necklace, she smiled fondly. He may be quiet, he may be hard and even a killer, but Sesshomaru was most certainly far from heartless.


	35. Light

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**LIGHT**

Sesshomaru rose before the sun every morning, he did not require a lot of sleep and did not like to be the last one up. Besides, he enjoyed indulging in watching the sun rise and seeing the light dance across Kagome's face while she slept.

But this particular morning, Kagome was awake as well and had snuck away from the camp to find him in the clearing with his eyes on the horizon. She invited herself to sit beside him in the warm light of the rising sun,

"The light is extra beautiful this morning."

"Hnn. I suppose it is."


	36. Obvious

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**OBVIOUS**

Miroku had noticed first, he had always been observant, and then he waited for Sango to follow suit. Being close to Kagome, she should have been first or second to see what was happening, but Miroku was sure she had blinded herself by being so close. So it had been Shippo who noticed second, and then told Rin in confidence. Then Sango had seen what the others did, and she nearly smacked herself for not seeing it sooner.

By the time they noticed InuYasha catching on, it had become more than obvious: Something was developing between Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	37. Archaic

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**ARCHAIC**

InuYasha was in denial, his friends felt pity for the half-demon but let it be, he'd come around eventually. But honestly, who could blame him?

He was so attached to Kagome. Kagome who was so futuristic and modern, she cared more for others than herself and let her emotions rule her powers and her life, she loved fiercely and acted before she thought.

And Sesshomaru, he was always quiet, he only ever showed anger and contempt, he planned things efficiently and used logic in every aspect of his life.

And he was so out-of-date, too old and archaic for Kagome.


	38. Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HOME**

Home was a difficult word for Kagome, as she got older and spent more time in the Feudal Era it became complicated. She was legally an adult now, in both worlds, and found that she spent less time at her "home" in her own time. That was where her Mama, Souta, and Grandpa were but here in the past she had her new family.

And now Sesshomaru, Rin , and Jaken were her family too. This era and it's air, sky and people…they all felt more like home than the shrine ever did.

Yes, home was complicated for Kagome Higurashi.


	39. Fun and Games

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**FUN AND GAMES**

"Play a game with me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as they walked at the back of the group together. "It's a game I can't play with the kids, it's called The Confession Game. We each tell each other something no one here would know."

He raised a brow and considered it before nodding his acceptance, it was a good way to get close to her.

She clapped, "Me first! When I was little, I was teased terribly about my name. Now you."

A long pause and then, "I do not dislike you as I used to…Kagome."

She blushed. He smirked.


	40. Clothes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**CLOTHES**

Kagome was blushing heavily just like she always did when they stopped at a village, she could feel all the eyes on her. The one thing InuYasha seemed to ignore, something she had talked Sango out of reacting to, something she made excuses for to Shippo, it always happened in the villages.

Her clothes always caught the attention of the men, they whispered about her and leered at her but she tried to ignore it. Sesshomaru did not ignore it, however, and was outraged that no one had come up with a solution. He pulled her closer and took responsibility.


	41. Servant

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**SERVANT**

Jaken was always his Lord's faithful servant, his most dedicated and loyal retainer, he never questioned his Lord Sesshomaru and would follow him anywhere. So when his Lord started to travel with his disgusting half-brother, he did not protest and shadowed him through the voyages just like when his lord had picked up Rin.

And now, as he watched his great Lord Sesshomaru and the group they traveled with, he finally noticed what the others had seen weeks before. He denied it first, but then accepted it. He would help his Lord out, he was his faithful servant after all.


	42. Roots

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**ROOTS**

Kagome had insisted, when she realized where they were at, that they stop by and visit Bokusenou. She and InuYasha had never visited him before but Sesshomaru had and when he casually mentioned it she nagged InuYasha to stop. She figured that he would enjoy the company, being a tree must be lonely being rooted to the spot.

So they stopped by.

And Bokusenou had only one thing to say to Sesshomaru, while wearing a sly smile,

"So this is the girl, eh Sesshomaru? I approve."

Miroku laughed, Sango smiled and InuYasha said, "shut up, stupid tree!"

Kagome was confused.


	43. Too Easy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**TOO EASY**

Sesshomaru had a game he enjoyed playing. It wasn't common that he got enjoyment from games, he usually participated only to make Rin happy and now Kagome as well. But this game, this game was strictly for him and it was at the expense of his favorite priestess.

It was an easy game, far too easy, he had no idea why he enjoyed it as much as he did. Perhaps because it was easy. But as he traveled with the odd group with intentions on getting closer to Kagome, it developed.

It was too easy to make the girl blush.


	44. Insane

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**INSANE**

She was going crazy, she knew it. Everyone was acting strange, Miroku no longer grabbed her butt and Sango was not teasing her about InuYasha anymore and InuYasha was not treating her like he used to. She thought that it was just a dream, but as days went on and she didn't wake up, she knew it was real.

But then Sesshomaru started teasing her, in little ways that one could only understand from long months of knowing him. A lift of a brow, a small smirk in her direction, a question asked in that tone.

She must be insane.


	45. Clouds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**CLOUDS**

On beautiful clear-skied days, Kagome stumbled a lot more and tended to fall. Sesshomaru did not understand why that was, she was quite the curious woman. He watched her as she fell further and further behind the group, head angled upward like she was looking for something.

The rest of them had slowed down, but they left her quite far behind, they all knew she was safe with him. He wasn't sure that he liked how aware they were of the situation. But this was more pressing. So when he caught her again, looking puzzled, she smiled and said,

"Clouds."


	46. Challenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**CHALLENGE**

She was difficult. It was a struggle to get through to her, it was as if she didn't notice what everyone was so aware of. Sesshomaru had been more talkative, had given her a gift, had been standing and sitting closer to her at every opportunity…and she still seemed so oblivious to the facts.

He saw her blush at every turn, she would smile at him and she was friendly with him but it was as if she thought she was no more special than any of the others. That was not how he saw her.

She was a challenge.


	47. Sight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**SIGHT**

Kagome had woken with a start, her senses had picked up something on the edge of her reach and she was instantly alert. She mentally cursed at herself for falling asleep, it was a night when she should have been on guard. The night of the New Moon. Silently she scrambled out of her seated position by the door of the hut and grabbed her bow and arrows.

Once outside she readied herself for battle, only to be see Sesshomaru standing over the body of the demon, golden eyes flashing. An amazing sight. One that changed how she saw him.


	48. Flowers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**FLOWERS**

Rin had always loved flowers, before she met Sesshomaru she had seen her dad bring her mommy flowers all the time and saw how happy they made her. Flowers reminded Rin of happiness, of sunny days, love and smiles. So when she found out that Sesshomaru wanted to make Kagome smile, she knew what to do.

Handing him a beautiful flower, she whispered, "Give it to her."

He nodded and rose with grace to present the flower to the priestess. Rin giggled when she blushed and smiled, her smile reminded Rin of her mommy when she got flowers from dad.


	49. More

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**MORE**

Lord Sesshomaru was always handsome, she had been aware very of that, but lately she had noticed it more. His eyes had always been beautiful, but now they seemed to hold more.

'More' described Sesshomaru lately. He seemed to be sweeter, more protective, more talkative, more attractive…and he was around her more, he found more reasons to touch her, and his presence was so much more soothing to her.

It seemed like Kagome was the only one to notice how much more he was than before. And she enjoyed all of these new experiences with him. She wanted even more.


	50. Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**LOVE**

She didn't use the word a lot, it was something she treasured: love. She loved her mama, Souta and Grandpa, she loved Shippo and she loved InuYasha. Love came in many forms, she loved InuYasha like she loved her family and she loved Shippo like she would love her own kid and she loved Miroku and Sango like her best friends.

Love was special to Kagome Higurashi, but her heart was open to everyone. She believed that everyone deserved love in some form and she gave it to everyone she met. But to say, "I love you?"

That was special.


	51. Anent

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**ANENT**

Sesshomaru didn't lie to himself where Kagome was concerned, he was fascinated by her and wanted more from her than what she was already giving. He watched her interact with the children, care for her friends when they were injured, grow frustrated while she studied in their downtime, and all of it was attractive to him.

What he didn't know regarding Kagome? That she was also interested in him. Once she had seen him protecting them on InuYasha's human night, she saw him differently and was so much more aware of how attractive he was.

Oh, she was definitely interested.


	52. Corner

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**CORNER**

Sango was always a clever girl, she had been taught from a very young age about demons and just how they were different from humans. Her father had told her that demons didn't understand love like a human did, they treat love like a hunt and that potential lover is their prey. A demon did all they could to corner their prey and cut them off so that there was no escaping them.

So Sango thought it was funny that Sesshomaru was trying to corner someone like Kagome, the girl was not easily caught and kept.

It was very funny.


	53. Guilt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**GUILT**

Sesshomaru wasn't new to emotions, he just was not used to them feeling as intense as they did around his little priestess. He wanted her near, he wanted her happy and it made him happy to see her smile, and he would be very angry to see her upset by anything. The desire to protect her was intense and he had never felt anything like it before.

So when she had been kidnapped in the midst of the most recent battle, he had been furious to lose her. But now, as they were tracking her, he felt something new:

Guilt.


	54. Prisoner

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**PRISONER**

It wasn't every day that Kagome was kidnapped, but it was often enough that she was not shocked to be snatched up and carted off once again. What was surprising was just who happened to be keeping her prisoner this time: Muso. She had been certain Naraku had reabsorbed him, but there he was, she assumed Naraku had released him again.

He wore a different face, but she could sense the evil in him and knew. Muso was stroking her hair and calling her Kikyo, and Kagome had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'_Hurry up, guys!'_


	55. Craft

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**CRAFT**

Shippo had honed his craft over the time he had been traveling with InuYasha's group, so when he had transformed into a little Myouga-esque creature and hidden in Kagome's hair no one had noticed him. Not even Kagome. And he was lucky that neither had Muso.

When Muso turned his back, Shippo whispered to Kagome about where he was and how he was going to go for help. He hadn't thought to leave his crying mushrooms this time, unfortunately. She had been so relieved to hear his little voice but didn't dare speak, she could only nod.

'_Run Shippo, run!'_


	56. Misfortune

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**MISFORTUNE**

Disaster seemed to be Kagome's best friend, all her friends were all too well of the fact after having been with her for so long. Kagome knew it too, her life had always been full of trouble for as long as she could remember. It was just unfortunate that Sesshomaru was only now getting to know that fact. Being someone who cared for Kagome could be a heavy burden and you had to be strong to carry it.

It was lucky then, that Sesshomaru was a very strong demon and did not believe in misfortune; he made his own luck.


	57. Plot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**PLOT**

Muso was simple, he didn't have the mind for planning anything devious, he was driven purely by his obsession and desire. Kagome wasn't sure if she was happy about that fact. It was good to know that she wasn't bait in a plot to get to her friends, but it wasn't good to know that the incarnation wanted _her._

He would whisper all sorts of disgusting things to her while he rubbed her arm or played with her hair, and it would give her shudders.

She didn't want to be molested and raped.

And she didn't want to be Kikyo.


	58. Pen to Paper

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**PEN TO PAPER**

Sesshomaru put his sword to throats as easily as a schoolgirl put a pen to paper, it was common and fluidly done. He didn't even have to think about it, with minimal effort he would pull out his sword and behead those that dared to challenge him. And usually his sword would get him just what it was that he wanted, he would get answers and satisfaction.

But in this situation, his sword was nothing. He could kill as many people as he deemed necessary but that wouldn't get him any closer to finding Kagome.

And then, there was Shippo.


	59. Stars

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**STARS**

They were a comfort to her as she sat, bound, in the mouth of the dark cave wrapped up in the arms of Muso. She had been lucky enough so far, he had only touched and stolen a disgusting kiss but she still had her clothes on. Muso may be obsessed and less than human, but it seemed to Kagome that he only desired her closeness.

She pitied him. So she talked about them to him, pointed at them and explained the constellations and what the represented.

Under the stars, Kagome played the part of Kikyo for the broken Muso.


	60. Judging

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**JUDGING**

Sesshomaru had left his half-brother's group behind once he caught wind of Kagome's scent, and he found it hard to not judge how slow and useless humans were. It didn't matter that Rin was human, she never slowed him down when they traveled, and the priestess was human too but she was different as well.

He knew she wouldn't like it if she found out he was judging her friends, but judgment came easily to Sesshomaru when lesser beings were involved.

But now that he was close to where Kagome was being held, he was less concerned with her friends.


	61. Hello

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HELLO**

Kagome could sense him, her heart fluttered in anticipation of her rescue, but she wasn't somber about the fight that was guaranteed to happen. After acting less like a captive and more like a friend, Muso had untied her and then pulled her by her arm to the back of the cave for sleep. So now she was sitting up, back against the cold wall, as Muso slept with his head in her lap and she ran fingers through his hair.

She pitied him and understood him, he was like child and she was his favorite toy.

"Kagome?"

"Hello, Sesshomaru."


	62. Break Away

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**62. Break Away**

He didn't move, eyes locked on Kagome's face, he could see her pleading expression and it convinced him to stay motionless. Her blue eyes drew him in, he could almost ignore the naked and disgusting man curled up in her lap, but not the bruises starting to form already on her pale skin. His gaze, he could not pull his eyes away from her, could not break away from the spell the silence and her safety had cast.

At least, he couldn't move until it was already too late and Kagome's captor had started to stir. The fight had begun.


	63. Giving

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**GIVING**

She didn't react right away, until Muso had said "Kikyo" she had still been staring at Sesshomaru and trying to make him understand what she was doing. But by the time Muso was awake, it was too late. He had moved fast, jumping to his feet and pulling her up by her hair, screaming about her belonging to him and she winced in pain.

Sesshomaru could do nothing while she was used as a shield, but Kagome could. She gave him a kiss, one she hoped he remembered in the afterlife, and purified him.

Kagome was very giving.


	64. Competitor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**COMPETITOR**

As he silently walked beside Kagome, he made every effort to ignore her quiet tears. She was crying for him, her kidnapper, despite the obvious bruises on her body and the way she had been treated. She was soft, killing him made her weaker than she had been before. Sesshomaru had realized, as she cried over her enemy, that he was not going to win her heart so easily.

He thought no one compared to himself, it was an easy win. But it was more of a competition than he had realized. He was just another man vying for her.


	65. Surface

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**SURFACE**

Kagome was always something amazing to watch, she showed everything she was feeling right on the surface and her face gave away everything. Of course everyone took notice when she began to act a little different, when she would blush around Sesshomaru and try to steal glances but she was never good at sneaking.

But now that she was so blatantly interested in the Demon Lord, it seemed that Sesshomaru was busy planning and plotting and missing out on her attention. The group was amused, except InuYasha who was irritated.

Only Sesshomaru could look hard enough to miss the obvious.


	66. Dark

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**DARK**

Each time they fought with Naraku the ploy was always the same, he always had a trap and he was always after Kagome and the Shikon. It seemed that the evil half-demon was becoming more and more determined to create a darkness in the priestess' soul.

He cast illusions, he told lies, he reached into the very core of her being to pull out the bits of dark feelings and make them grow. But he was never successful. And now that Sesshomaru had her under his watchful eye, it was a guarantee that he would never succeed.

Especially after Muso.


	67. Taste

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**TASTE**

Kagome had woken up earlier than usual, the sky was still purple and pink on the horizon and the sun wasn't visible yet. With a contented smile she looked around the camp at all her sleeping friends, it was moments like this that her heart felt full to bursting.

Silently she crawled out of her sleeping bag and snuck over to where Sesshomaru was propped up against a tree and leaned in close to his face. His pale skin looked soft and cool and his face looked peaceful. And his lips, she wanted to taste them. Just a small taste.


	68. Fixed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**FIXED**

With her eyes fixed on his lips, she hadn't noticed his own eyes sliding open to watch her lean in closer to him. He had not been asleep for some time and had been quite curious about why she was up and approaching him so early. Imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes to find her face right in front of his own.

She was leaning in closer and then he felt her soft warm lips on his own, and his eyes dropped shut in pleasure. But as soon as it had begun, it was over, and she disappeared.


	69. Hate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**HATE**

Sesshomaru did not understand why she had run off after kissing him like she did, and he did not know why she seemed to avoid him. She had believed him to be asleep when she had stolen that kiss from him, so he could not grasp why she was acting so odd.

His mind ran through different possible scenarios, like somebody had caught her in the act.

He finally settled on the idea that she had hated the kiss and was not attracted to him, it never even occurred to him that she noticed he was awake and was embarrassed.


	70. Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**TIME**

While most people had no true way of escaping their problems, Kagome did. So she had borrowed Kirara and left the group behind as best she could while making her way back to the well. She knew he had followed her from a distance, but she ignored him. Kagome was certain she had never been as embarrassed as had been when she realized that Sesshomaru was awake when she molested him.

Not knowing how to react, she simply ran away. Surely she could think once there was literally time between them. She was down the well before he touched down.


	71. Sorrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**SORROW**

Once she landed in the well in her own time, she broke down in tears. She had no idea how long she cried before she managed to suck it up and climb out of the wellhouse, but eventually she stumbled into the kitchen and into her mother's arms. Kagome's embarrassment gave way to sadness, confusion, and pain. Why hadn't he said anything? Why did he let her touch him like that?

Certain they would never be the same, she proceeded to break her own heart and spill her sorrows and fears to her mother. Momma always knew what to do.


	72. Take My Hand

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**TAKE MY HAND**

Shippo and Rin found Sesshomaru lingering by the well the next day, and both kids approached him with good intentions. The little fox had been awake that morning as well, he saw what Kagome did and knew why she had been strange afterwards. So he told Rin all about it and they decided to help explain it to him.

With a hand extended, Rin smiled her innocent smile and her Lord took her offered hand. She led him to the edge of clearing where Shippo waited for them and they told him everything he needed to know about the situation.


	73. Pulse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**PULSE**

Lord Sesshomaru refused to be ashamed that children had been more observant than he had, instead he decided to deign them allies in his attempts to win the priestess. It seemed that she was raising the little fox well enough to be very perceptive and rather wise considering his young age. Another reason she was so fascinating to him, to raise a demon child so well as a human was not an easy feat.

As he contemplated her, the well's magic pulsed and he was on the rim in an instant, looking down into the depths and into her eyes.


	74. Illusion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**ILLUSION**

Shippo and Rin were hidden in plain sight, having run toward the clearing when the little demon felt the magic activate. With a pulse of energy and the leaf he used for his illusion, Shippo became a leafy bush and Rin hid behind him.

They watched as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from the well and sat her down on the wooden edge. He stood before her in all his glory, and neither of them said a word for a long time. Anyone who knew Sesshomaru knew he would not apologize and he would not make the first move.

So Kagome did.


	75. Pillow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**PILLOW**

Kagome couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her conversation with Sesshomaru, how she had apologized and he had accepted so easily. He had spent the whole day near her, his silent presence a comfort to her as she was grateful to have things back to normal.

But now, while everyone slept, she fought with her pillow. She pushed it, pulled it, moved it around and finally just sat up with a huff. Her problem wasn the pillow, Sesshomaru was just too far away.

So she gathered her things and got closer to him, and suddenly her pillow was just right.


	76. Free

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**FREE**

With a gasp, his eyes cleared of their fog and widened in shock as memories came flooding back to him. The slaughter, the encounters, the brief moments of lucidity and interaction with others, new faces and familiar ones, and all of the evil that he had lived.

Screaming in agony, he fell to his knees and tore at his head wanting it all to end, he cried as lifeless bodies flooded his mind, the pain on his sister's face was too much to bear. Slowly he calmed and took a deep breath.

Kohaku was now free of Naraku's evil hold.


	77. Joy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**JOY**

He was too scared to go see his sister, he didn't want to risk that it was a trap and endanger the group. So he wandered through the forest on his own, until he was found by Kagura. The wind witch was battered, she looked worse for wear and sickly pale but her voice was strong.

"I freed you. It is time for Naraku to fall. Go to the others and kill the bastard."

Happiness like he had never known caused his heart to leap with joy and he turned on his heel to run toward InuYasha's Forest, toward Sango.


	78. Abandoned

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**ABANDONED**

Naraku had been steadily moving toward the village, where Kikyo had told him that they were weakest. Kagome had connections with everyone there, had the well that led to her home, it was the perfect place to catch her at her weakest.

But they had all known that, so when Kohaku came bursting out of the bushes and running toward the village- it was abandoned. He hesitated in his approach and listened for signs of life, there was the smell of a fire and quiet voices.

And then there was his sister Sango, staring at him from the empty village.


	79. Tower

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**TOWER**

Kagome watched the sobbing Sango embrace her terrified brother with a happy sigh. Displays like that were rare during such dark times, but the love of family endured through all things and it gave her hope.

She heard someone step out of the hut behind her, the long shadow told her who it was if not the oppressive and oddly comforting energy. He towered over her from behind and she wanted to lean back into him, but didn't.

"It is the small things like this that warm my soul." She said softly.

Sesshomaru placed a large hand on her shoulder.


	80. Waiting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**WAITING**

It was eerie to be waiting there, in the empty and lifeless village, Kagome was left alone with her thoughts a lot and she spent a lot of her time dwelling on Sesshomaru. She liked him. She liked him a lot and she really wanted to believe that he liked her a lot as well.

He seemed to favor her over the others in their group, so that was a very positive sign to Kagome. Plus, Sesshomaru always found her sitting off by herself somewhere and would sit with her.

And so maybe the waiting wasn't too bad, after all.


	81. Blood

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**BLOOD**

She was covered in it.

The ground was soaked in it and the air heavy with it's scent, so much so that she could taste it. Or maybe that was her own rolling across her tongue. All that blood.

Bodies littered the ground, she recognized no faces but did not feel relieved because she had no idea what that could mean. And then her legs gave out and she was on the ground.

Naraku was dead, he had laughed as he died, swearing to take her away with him. Maybe it was true, maybe she was dying.

All that blood.


	82. Silence

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**SILENCE**

Wherever she was had an odd feel to it. A total blackness, a lack of gravity, she was floating through the empty darkness with no sense of direction or reason. A fuzzy silence rang through her ears, almost buzzing, and when she opened her mouth to call for someone there was no sound. She was drowning in the silence.

Her thoughts were frantic, she so longed to see light and to see the faces of her friends. Of Sesshomaru. Where was she? Where were they? Where was Sesshomaru?

This had been Naraku's doing, and it was scaring Kagome beyond measure.


	83. Noise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**NOISE**

Minutes, hours, days…it did not matter to Kagome, she couldn't tell how much time had passed. But she was aware of it when her hair had covered her face and tickled the backs of her thighs. And when her clothing began to fall apart, pieces or worn cloth separating and disappearing into the infinite blackness.

Voices in her mind told her to wish on the Jewel to be free, but she would not. It was whole and purified and a wish would taint it, she wouldn't undo all that good.

And then she heard him, quiet but clear: Lord Sesshomaru.


	84. Standing Still

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**STANDING STILL**

That sense of floating stopped, and she became aware of which way was up for the first time in however long she had been there. There was a tickling on the edge of her senses and she felt everything freeze up in response. It was almost as if time was standing still in her personal hell.

Then a circle of bright white light appeared before her and a silhouette took shape there. The height, the regality in his stance, Kagome recognized him immediately.

He sheathed Tenseiga and extended a hand to her and eagerly she accepted it.

"Come back, Kagome."


	85. Treasure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

_**oOo**_

**TREASURE**

Sesshomaru knew he was holding her too tight and forced himself to relax his grip, it was difficult but he managed. As soon as he had pulled her out of the dark void she passed out and fell into his arms. Her hair was a mess, it was long and shaggy and fell over her shoulders to hide her now naked body from his view.

She had been gone for years, three years, and each day had been almost torture as they searched for her. Or rather, her body.

But now he had her back. His little priestess. His treasure.


	86. A Night To Remember

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**A** **NIGHT** **TO** **REMEMBER**

With her friends away searching for her until the next morning, Sessomaru took the care of his priestess upon himself. Under the light of the moon, the demon lord gently washed a half-asleep Kagome in the hot spring. She was too thin, her attempts to speak only resulted in a croak due to her unused throat, and she still seemed to be in shock at her rescue.

He dried her off and wrapped her in his haori, easily finger-combing the tangles from her hair and then cutting off all the over-growth.

This night would forever be burned into his memory.


	87. Wonder

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**WONDER**

Kagome slept restlessly on the mat inside an empty hut, waking up frequently and jumping as she dozed back off. She was scared of the dark, scared that her rescue was a dream, scared of being alone. So she snuck outside the hut, and bumped right into Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" He inquired, deep baritone making her shiver.

Looking up, eyes wide with wonder, she admired his face in the moonlight. He was, this was, real- she wasn't in the dark anymore.

"I...I was scared." She whispered, voice rough.

He took her hand, "Come, I will watch over you."


	88. Sweet

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**SWEET**

Her face hurt from smiling, but Kagome couldn't care less. She was surrounded by her friends, each of them showering her with their individual types of affection she had grown to know and love. Shippo had climbed all over her, InuYasha had crushed her in a hug and Sango did the same, and Miroku gave her backside a quick squeeze that made her giggle.

She smiled over Sango's shoulder, blushing slightly as she met Sesshomaru's eyes. His gaze was warm, making her feel flush from head to toe, she knew that look was special. So sweet, and just for her.


	89. Bravery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**BRAVERY**

He had stayed close to Kagome throughout the village, observing her interactions with everyone. She was still afraid, the nights were always the same and she ended up asking him to sit with her in the dark hut.

You wouldn't know it to be watching her now, even her friends had no idea of her fears, she shared them only with him. The bravery she showed was worthy of respect, he was proud of her. As much as he respected her courage, he felt warmed in the knowledge that she didn't have to put on a brave face with him.


	90. Heal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**HEAL**

The nights were getting easier on Kagome, she was gradually recovering and becoming the priestess that they all knew and loved. Sesshomaru no longer stood watch within her hut while she slept, though he was always nearby, and the panic was less when night fell. It had been nearly two months since he rescued her, and she was not only healing mentally but also physically.

Her body was filling back out, her hair was shiny and her skin glowed with color from all her time in the sun. Sesshomaru took pleasure in her recovery, in her smile, in her glow.


	91. Rain

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**RAIN**

The rainy season had begun, that did not surprise Sesshomaru because he could smell it on the breeze the past few days. All the villagers were holed up in their homes, the chilly rain and gray clouds driving them inside. He entered Kagome's hut only to find it empty, and that was surprising.

He found her by the God Tree after a swift search, she was drenched but clearly had no intention of leaving. Seated on the roots of the giant tree, her face upturned, she wore a smile. He draped his haori over her shoulders and stood beside her.


	92. Friendship

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**FRIENDSHIP**

"Are you well, priestess?"

Kagome jumped a little and turned to look over her shoulder, gently smiling at Sesshomaru as she gave the ground beside her a pat. The grace with which he sat made her heart flutter.

"I am better than I have been in a while, having friends that are so caring. Friendship is better than any medicine."

Her words, while sweet, were not a true answer. But he let it slide to ask another question, "You consider us friends?"

Boldly, she took his hand and blushed, "I enjoy our time together, Lord Sesshomaru."

That answer was promising.


	93. Outsider

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**OUTSIDER**

Kagome noticed her friends settling down, it warmed her heart and made it heavy. Shippo was constantly with InuYasha now, he had grown close to him while she was gone. And Sango was preparing for her wedding and the rebuilding of her village with Miroku and Kohaku. They were creating families.

She felt out of place, not that her friends intended that at all. Life was moving on but Kagome was letting her heart hold her still, her heart held onto a silver-haired, stoic demon lord.

She loved him, but she valued his friendship too much to ever tell him.


	94. Marriage

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**MARRIAGE**

Sango and Miroku had the most beautiful wedding, Kagome had tears in her eyes through the entire ceremony. Traditional Shinto weddings always got her heart going, ever since her grandpa performed them at the shrine when she was young.

She sighed, "Sango was such a beautiful bride, ne InuYasha?"

He snorted and she giggled, that was his way of saying yes.

"Will you be going to the party?"

"Keh, like you have to ask?" He smirked, a fang showing over his lip.

Kagome smiled and left for her hut, she had plans for her evening, unaware of following golden eyes.


	95. Sacrifice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**SACRIFICE**

While a party raged on in the village, Kagome slipped out of her hut and into InuYasha's Forest. She had spent her free time these past months planning and studying and reading, preparing so she could leave her friends of the past in peace. Tonight, she was meeting Kikyo before InuYasha found her.

Sesshomaru was watching her from the trees, both curious and on edge, as she encountered the undead priestess. They exchanged words, Kagome expressed a desire to help, then Sesshomaru jumped to the ground as she put an arrow to her hand and slashed it.

Life required sacrifice.


	96. Are You Challenging Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?**

"What are you doing, reincarnation?" Kikyo asked, her voice cool but curious.

"Helping you! Now give me your hand." Kagome bit out, hand throbbing.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on the hilt of Tokijin, restraining himself but staying prepared to attack at a moment's notice. He eyed the undead priestess with distrust and did not enjoy the smell of Kagome's blood on the air.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "You do not have the power for this, little priestess."

Growling, Kagome stepped toward Kikyo and snatched her hand, cutting it as well. Pressing their hands together, she shouted,

"I HAVE TO TRY!"


	97. Fear

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**FEAR**

InuYasha had been enjoying the reception, or should he say the free food and alcohol? Didn't matter, he was enjoying himself and wasn't even drunk yet- just buzzed. So at first he wasn't sure what assaulted his nose, but when it hit him he ran for the forest as fast as possible.

"Kagome!"

Her blood was on the air, his gut clenched in fear and he could smell Sesshomaru too. He leapt from tree to tree, dropping into the clearing and brandishing Tessaiga.

"Kagome! What did the bastard...do...to...Ki-Kikyo? Your scent, it's changed, like you're-"

"Alive. I'm alive, InuYasha, I'm alive!"


	98. Angry

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**ANGRY**

Sesshomaru ignored his half-brother's reunion with his priestess, and approached the collapsed form of the only person that mattered to him here. He could hear her heart, still beating at a fast pace, and he was relieved at the sign of life.

So all that was left was his anger, which he embraced as he stood over the barely-conscious woman. She was pale and breathing heavy, but was smiling as her hand bled onto her pants.

"You are foolish, girl. Why are you so reckless with your life?"

"You do anything you can for the ones you love." She responded.


	99. Relaxation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**RELAXATION**

Sesshomaru tired of the human village long ago, he only endured it for her. So he was pleasantly surprised when she found her way out to his spot in the forest, joining him in quiet companionship one evening. She looked...content, and her presence was one that was comfortable and welcome.

Kagome had placed herself right next to him, he could feel her warmth where her head laid upon his shoulder.

She yawned, "You are so comfy, would you be upset if I fell asleep on you?"

"You are welcome to this Sesshomaru's shoulder on any night, little priestess."

She blushed.


	100. Moonlight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**MOONLIGHT**

He had lain her down, if only to be able to watch her sleep. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered, and the moonlight only enhanced that fact. Her hair looked so soft, her skin so smooth, he refused to deny himself the feel of her.

Gently, Sesshomaru ran his single clawed hand through her hair. The light of the moon danced on the strands, catching his eye, and he repeated the action before sliding his hand along her cheek. He lingered there and she turned into his hand with a sigh that warmed him.

So sweet.


	101. Memory

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**MEMORY**

The feel of her skin still tingled on his fingertips, Sesshomaru found himself staring and flexing his hand in wonder. It had been hours since she had left for the village, but still her presence lingered. He wondered if she could still feel his touch, as well.

When she woke that morning, she rubbed the very spot he touched like she expected to find something there. And she did feel it, even checked her hand mirror in her hut for a rash or anything to explain it. But it was only the ghost of a caress.


	102. Away

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**AWAY**

When Rin had come to cheerily say her goodbyes to everyone, Kagome had been surprised and sad. Sesshomaru was waiting by the treeline for the girl, but his eyes were on the priestess. She stared a long while at him, heart heavy but understanding that a powerful demon like him had business to attend to elsewhere.

Rin was only cheerful about leaving because she knew they would be coming back soon to see her friends. Her Lord Sesshomaru wanted to be around Kagome a lot, he looked after her like Daddy had looked after her momma.


	103. Life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**LIFE**

Wake up, see to the villagers, pick herbs, time for bed. Rinse and repeat. Kagome was in a rut, especially now that Sesshomaru was gone and she did not have him around to make the days more interesting. InuYasha had noticed his friend's behavior and took her for a walk.

"What is your problem, wench?"

"I need to move on with my life, nothing is changing and I feel like...ugh!"

She huffed and blew the hair out of her face in frustration.

"What?"

She looked away, "I think I need to go home. Through the well."


	104. Secret Garden

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**SECRET GARDEN**

He wanted to build her something worthy of her, something she would treasure and appreciate for ages. She was not materialistic, he could not simply buy her love with jewels and fine clothing, so he had been at a loss for a long while. Until he realized that her love of flowers nearly surpassed that of Rin's.

So he used the little girl to pick all the most beautiful and fragrant flowers to build a garden for his priestess. He would hide it away with his energy and preserve it for her, her secret garden.


	105. Sick

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**SICK**

InuYasha had convinced Kagome to stay a while longer, at least until his wedding day came. And she was rather grateful he did since it was only two days later that many villagers began to fall ill. The rainy season was rough on human bodies, many workers caught illnesses and passed them on to others.

Between Kikyo and Kagome, they had lost no one to the rather harsh cold that hit the people. It had been a proud moment for Kagome, she was beaming with pride.

At least, she was, until the very first sneeze hit.


	106. Recover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**RECOVER**

She had hid her sickness for a full 48 hours, continuing to work at helping other people get better and ignoring her own need for rest and recovery. So when she passed out in the village from fever and exhaustion, her friends were worried. Kikyo had Kaede watch over her, but they were limited in what they could do for her.

She was in and out of consciousness, shivering but burning up to the touch, most of her comfort came from Shippo's warmth as he cuddled up to her. And she could swear she saw Sesshomaru.


	107. By Her Side

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**BY** **HER** **SIDE**

He returned to the village and was instantly assaulted by the smell of sickness. Leaving Rin safely with Jaken, he approached Kagome's hut only to encounter his half-brother standing guard outside.

"She's not up for your shit, so don't bother her!"

With a delicate sniff, Sesshomaru became aware of the situation.

"Move aside, half-breed. I will see her."

InuYasha glared but moved all the same, something told him that Kagome would prefer he not fight over it, she seemed to enjoy the bastard's company.

Sesshomaru stepped inside, eyes finding her easily as she began to wake.


	108. Miss You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**MISS** **YOU**

She shivered, she felt so cold, but her blanket made her too hot and so she pushed it away. But then the chills hit her again and she stifled a sob as she began to fully wake up, barely aware of someone else in the room.

"Is it impossible for you to stay well when I am gone?"

"S-shomaru, you're back?"

A hand was on her shoulder as she tried to sit up, "Rest. There will be time later to talk."

"I missed you."

"And I missed you, little priestess."

Kagome smiled and drifted back off.


	109. Glee

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**GLEE**

Kagome woke up feeling better. Her fever had broken, her throat was no longer sore, she was drained but healthy. She couldn't stop smiling as she gathered some things for a bath and made her way to the hot springs. It invigorated her, she felt clean, happy, and recovered!

On her way back she was humming a little tune, until she spotted Sesshomaru turning away from her hut. Kagome dropped her things with a smile, and ran to embrace him.

"You're here!"

He stiffened at first, then relaxed a placed a hand on her head, "Indeed."


	110. Butterflies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**BUTTERFLIES**

The day was fast approaching, InuYasha and Kikyo would be married soon. Kagome's soul danced as she watched her best friend grow more and more nervous as time passed.

"Why is my brother acting more ridiculous than usual?"

Kagome smiled at her constant companion, "His wedding. Will you attend?"

Butterflies danced and tickled her insides as she added, "I would love it if you went with me."

Sesshomaru saw the blush on her face and took advantage, brushing some rogue hairs from her face.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you."

Her eyes sparkled and he was pleased.


	111. Promise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**PROMISE**

He was fidgeting again, he knew it and he knew Kagome knew it too. InuYasha didn't have to look to know she was coming his way, she always seemed to know when he needed her. He tugged at his sleeves, why did Kikyo insist on these awful clothes?

"InuYasha? You okay?"

He turned and gave her the look he had been hiding from everyone else. Kagome knew him like his own mother would, no sense in hiding it.

"Oh InuYasha, nothing is changing. Today is all for Kikyo, then everything will be normal again. I promise."


	112. Forever

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**FOREVER**

It was his first time attending a human wedding, he didn't have a fondness for the dirty creatures and saw no point in educating himself on their customs. Until now, as he stood next to one human who had captured his heart, watching an unfamiliar ceremony that made her cry.

"What is the purpose of this ritual?" His voice was hushed.

"They promise before the Gods to give each other only to the other for forever."

"But they will not live forever, his priestess will die years before him."

She smiled, "They give their forevers."


	113. Hold

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**HOLD**

Kagome had her first drink at InuYasha's insistence, to celebrate, and it was clear to everyone that one drink was one drink too many for the priestess. Sesshomaru did not care for how she wandered away and giggled at the men so he escorted her home.

They made it halfway to her home before he tired of her constant tripping. He swept her up, flinching at her shriek. Sesshomaru stiffened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face under his jaw.

"Little priestess, you do not know what you do to this Sesshomaru."


	114. Midnight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**MIDNIGHT**

Kagome woke up fuzzy-headed and in the dark, confused but comfortable, slowly putting together her evening. She had a drink with InuYasha, then she...Kagome blushed and buried her face in her pillow. Her warm, solid, breathing pillow.

She went rigid. The arms around her tightened, she looked up and made out the face of Sesshomaru in the darkness.

"You are well?" She felt his chest vibrate with his words.

"Yes, I think it's out of my system. Sorry."

He released her and she grabbed onto him, "Please, don't go. You are welcome to stay with me."


	115. Stripes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**STRIPES**

He wasn't asleep, he merely had his eyes closed, he was comfortable. So he wasn't particularly surprised when Kagome thought he was sleeping and began to investigate him. Her fingers were gentle as they threaded through his hair, then they danced along his jaw and along his cheek where she hesitated briefly before...

She stroked his markings. The stripes he wore proudly high upon his cheekbones, the sensitive flesh sent shivers down his spine as she traced the lines so easily.

He couldn't stand it any longer and opened his eyes, making her freeze and blush.


	116. Justice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**JUSTICE**

"Oh no-no-no. I just...I'm sorry!"

Sesshomaru smirked as she protested, face red, as she tried to deny him. But he was not letting her back out of her corner now.

"It is only fair, little priestess. You molested this Sesshomaru and I will see justice done for it."

She blushed, "Only where I touched you, right?"

"I think that is proper punishment for your crime. But you must be honest with where your little fingers have touched, no lies."

Kagome buried her face in her hands, butterflies going crazy in her stomach, "Okay, I promise."


	117. Paint

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**PAINT**

Eyes shut in embarassment, Kagome took a deep breath to settle her nerves before it began.

"I, uhm, I started with your hair." She said softly.

His fingers ran through her hair easily with fingertips just grazing her neck, making her gasp in surprise.

"Then where did you go?" His voice was quiet and intense, fingers in her hair.

She was breathless, "Your face, I was touching your face."

He painted his way along the side of her face with his fingers, feeling her hold her breath as he cupped her cheek and she opened her eyes.


	118. Grandmother

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**GRANDMOTHER**

Sesshomaru had left only hours after their morning together, and Kagome had been less than her usual perky self as she kicked her for falling for another demon who would not love her. She did not know that her friends were aware of the change in her mood, or that they blamed it on her lack of love.

So there they were, in her hut, waiting to badger her into picking a man to marry soon.

"Before I am too old to chase your children around!" Kaede had argued.

She truly wished to be a grandmother.


	119. Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**EYES**

She kept her head down, sure her face was red, as she tried to ignore the stares and the whispers. Sango had spread the word through the village that they were looking for a husband for the priestess, now all eyes were on her.

"Lady Kagome, a word?"

She cringed before turning to yet another young man, "Yes?"

"Would you grant me the honor of courting you?"

"Oh dear..." She smiled and gently touched his arm, "I'm sorry, I just can't accept your offer."

He nodded politely, turning away, while Kagome tried to ignore the glares.


	120. Attraction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Summary: Love told in drabbles, 100 words each. Sesshomaru/Kagome

**oOo**

**ATTRACTION**

He had been chasing the demon as soon as he heard word of it hunting the Shikon Jewel to gain power. His mistake had been attempting to track the demon instead of heading straight for the village to guard it. By the time he realized it, the demon was already attacking.

She looked fierce as she let an arrow loose, an injured man on the ground behind her, protection driving her to be strong. Sesshomaru ended the demon, watching it's blood soak into her clothes.

She looked simply delicious, covered in the blood of his enemies.


End file.
